


Blame it on the Alcohol & Waltzing

by ral334



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CreampuffWeek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ral334/pseuds/ral334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of Creampuffweek</p>
<p>Zeta parties are boring for Carmilla until she dances with Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Alcohol & Waltzing

Laura had somehow convinced Carmilla that going to the Zetas party would be a good thing. This one was celebrating the arrival of spring and in asking Kirsch “when all the hotties start wearing less clothes.” So basically a typical Friday night at Silas. There was plenty of alcohol and food to go around and people were dancing on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the large living room of the Zeta house, if you could call that dancing.

Carmilla had situated herself on one of the large sofas that was haphazardly pushed into a corner to make room for the dance floor. She had the perfect view of Laura who was taking to the Ginger Twins at one of the refreshment tables. She could see her smiling and using her hands as she talked. Carmilla always loved when she did that. It made her think about the other things she could do with those hands.

Carmilla continued to watch Laura for most of the night. If she wasn’t by her side she was on the sofa just watching. The night grew late and everyone around her was intoxicated. That’s not to say she wasn’t inebriated as well, because she definitely was, but it was just amusing to watch the humans.

The music began to bore her though. There was nothing of interest to her. Nothing she could dance to. She never did get into the bumping and grinding that the kids these days did. She needed a distraction. That’s when she got an idea. She knew she’d blame it on the alcohol in the morning or just outright deny it, but she had to do it. She went and found the puppy and without threatening, or at least too much, got him to agree on one song. He seemed happy to do it. He said something about owing her anyway.

As soon as the last song ended there was a slight pause and then a slow melody started. No one in the room really knew what was happening or could place the music. It was slow and had no words. Laura knew though. She turned around from her friends to find Carmilla standing behind her as Blue Danube played in the background.

“May I have this dance cupcake?”


End file.
